Fifth Age
The Fifth Age, also known as The Age of Man or The Age of Humans, is the current age of RuneScape. The Fifth Age is a time of amazing strides for the human race, granting many humans dominance throughout central Gielinor largely due to the discovery of runes at the end of the Fourth Age. Positive advances in humanity's lifestyle include military, technological, theological, philosophical, political, and economic strides. Major events with approximate dates Discovery of Magic (Year 1) According to the Wise Old Man of Draynor, the Fifth Age was started when humans stumbled across Rune Essence and therefore Magic, which eventually lead to the construction of the first Wizards' Tower south of Draynor Village. Rise of Kandarin (Year 7) According to the Varrock Museum, Saradominists led by the Carnillean family decided to remove evil influences from the area now known as Ardougne; they would eventually rise and create Kandarin, the largest nation in the world. One of Zamoraks chief agents, Hazeel, was probably sealed away during this. Construction of Varrock Sewers (Years 17 - 20) In the year 17, King Botolph, the monarch of Varrock, ordered construction of a sewer system for the Varrock Palace. However, the plans changed several times during its construction, and by the sewer's completion in the year 20 it extended beneath the entire city. Delrith's attempted destruction of Varrock (Year 19) During Year 19, Delrith, a powerful demon, attempted to destroy Varrock; however, a hero named Wally took the demon-slaying sword, Silverlight, and stopped Delrith from completely decimating the city. The Runecrafting Crusades (Years 42 - 62) During this time, barbarians of the North felt that the creation of runes should be left to the gods. In an attempt to make this happen, barbarians launched a brutal campaign across northern Kandarin and Asgarnia. These barbarians had sympathisers from the kingdom of Misthalin and during the Year 47, destroyed the Mage Training Arena. By Year 62, the barbarians forces were wavering and so settled in the Barbarian Village in the intention of re-grouping and continuing their mission. Destruction of Imcando Dwarves (approximately Year 60-70) The thriving tribe of Imcando Dwarves are nearly rendered extinct during the assorted Barbarian invasions. Survivors are scattered throughout Asgarnia, a handful living on Asgarnia's southern peninsula. Burning of the first Wizards' Tower (Year 70) After the discovery of magic, a wizards' tower was created on an island off of Draynor Village. Both mages from Saradomin and Zamorak alike studied in peace there for a time until the Zamorak mages who sought control burned the tower destroying countless irreplaceable tomes. After the burning, public outrage followed in Varrock, which eventually lead to the discovery of the Dagon'hai's plans in the Tunnel of Chaos. Creation of the Tunnel of Chaos (Year 70) During the Year 70, the Dagon'hai, a group of Zamorak followers, erect a Saradomin statue outside the eastern walls of Varrock; this statue hid the Tunnel of Chaos, which was to be used for a ceremony to create an incarnation of Zamorak's will. However, a lone watchman discovered their plans, and after the recent burning of the first wizards' tower, both citizens and Saradomists alike quickly thereafter chased them from the city, killing two of the four elders of the Dagon'hai; a third stayed back to defend the tunnel, and a fourth fled with the followers. The tunnel remains to this day. Dividing of Ardougne (Year 136) During this year, the leader of Kandarin, King Ulthas, dies of a hunting accident. When the brothers cannot come to an agreement over who controls Kandarin, they divide Ardougne in half each taking a part to be their capital. Elvarg invades Crandor (Year 139) During this year, Crandor was a thriving community, with many Crandorians being in the Champions' Guild. One of the adventurers goes too far and descends down the volcano and wakes the dragon known as Elvarg. Some refugees manage to leave Crandor via fishing boats, setting up a camp in Rimmington, but the dragon follows them and burns down the camp. Out of all the people, there were only three survivors, namely a trio of wizards who used magic to escape: Thalzar, Lozar, and Melzar. They split up the only surviving map of Crandor. Melzar's third was hidden in a castle. Lozar kept hers with her, and Thalzar took his secret to the grave. Great Kourend changes into a republic (approximately Year 150-159) After the death of the last ruling monarch of Great Kourend, King Kharedst IV, the Kingdom of Great Kourend is now ruled by the Kourend Council, who rules over the five cities in the kingdom. Assault of Varrock (Year 154) During this year, a necromancer launches an assault on Varrock. However, the city's guards prove superior and quickly defeat the invasion. End of Nomads (Year 155) On this year, the last group of Nomads that roamed the northern lands would settle permanently after their chieftain's daughter was abducted. It would be discovered 14 years later that she was murdered by The Kendal. Betrayal at Falador (Year 164) The events of the novel Betrayal at Falador take place. Jerrod, a werewolf from Morytania, enters Asgarnia in search of his nephew Gar'rth under the orders of Lord Lowerniel Vergidiyad Drakan. The current Kinshra Lord is assassinated, making way for the extremist Lord Sulla. Sulla initiates the War of 164 against Asgarnia and the Dwarven Realm, but ultimately is defeated The present (Year 169) *The current year of RuneScape. *Goblin raiders kill the mage Lozar and take her possessions. Category:History Category:Game info